Summer love Kai one shot lemon
by miss89
Summary: Varunee is on a vacation in Spain with her good friend, Jessica. At the place she meets Kai.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by lipgloss247 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

You followed your friend, Jessica, out of the plane which just landed in Bilbao Airport.

- "This is gonna the best vacation ever!" she exclaimed.

- "You bet" you said of excitement. You had really looked forward to this trip. In the lobby you found your suitcases and walked out to your hotel's bus which was waiting for you. There were a lot of people around and you stayed close to Jessica. You stepped on the bus but realized there were a lot more people going to your hotel than you expected. There was no seat for both of you so you had to split, so you had to sit next to someone else. You had to go to the back of the bus to find a seat. You saw a two toned blue haired boy sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. You had no choice but sit next to him as the bus started to drive. You eyed him from the corner of your eye and noticed he looked quite handsome.

After a few hours driving you finally reached your hotel, Ercilla. It looked awesome and you couldn't wait to check it out. You got out of the bus and found your friend and walked into the lobby and checked in. Your got your rooms and headed to the elevator to your exclusive suite. Both you and Jessica had decided not to share room cause she might get drunk and end up with some guy. You really didn't have plans to get drunk as much as her.

- "I'll see you at the pool in a bit" she smiled and went to her room and you went to yours to change to a bikini. You grabbed your towel and went out of your room to meet you friend. You were walking in your own thoughts when you bumped into someone.

- "I'm sorry" you said and looked up and saw the boy from the bus.

- "Hn, doesn't matter" he mumbled. You smiled faintly and walked outside where Jessica was waiting for you.

Almost 10 days had passed and you found out the handsome boy's name was Kai. The evening Jessica told you she wanted to go to a nightclub in town but you didn't really felt you were in a party mood.

- "Oh well, I'll see you later then" she winked after dinner and walked into town. You decided to take a little walk to the river not fare from the hotel. Not because you haven't seen it, but you liked to come there. It was a warm night and your dusty yellow summer dress fluttered around your brown legs while walking along the river. It was so beautiful. Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you and you turned to see Kai standing a bit away from you.

- "Oh, Kai, hi.. what are you doing here?" you smiled.

- "I guess the same as you" he replied and only by the sound of his voice, sent a shiver down your spine. You just smiled and started to talk about everything and nothing trying to start a conversation with him.

- "You talk too much Varunee" he suddenly said.

- "I do?" you asked surprised. He smirked and walked over and stood next to you looking at the water.

- "Yea" he said. You looked away.

- "Sorry" you mumbled and when you looked up again you looked straight up in his lavender orbs.

- "Like I said, you talk too much" he said. You smirked.

- "And what you wanna do about it?" you asked. He rolled his eyes and before you knew of it a pair of soft lips crashed into yours. Your eyes widened but you couldn't resist his kiss and kissed him back. You pulled your arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. You felt him smirk in the kiss and he wrapped his strong arms around your waist. You parted in the need of air and you blushed.

It was getting a little late and you decided to go back to the hotel. You really didn't liked walking out after darkness so you gripped his hand. Surprisingly he held it back and you felt a lot more comfortable. In the elevator you started to make out, which made you miss the floor you had to get off on so you continued to Kai's floor. His arms were around you and pulled you closer to him.

Before you knew of it you were end up in his room still making out. He pinned you against the wall still not letting go of your lips. Then he licked your bottom lips for entrance but you were not going to be that easy to get so you played hard and declined his offer.

- "You're teasing me huh?" he said.

- "So what?" you smirked. He smirked at you and kissed you again. He then licked your bottom lip again, this time you gladly give in and he explore every part of your mouth making you moan a bit. He slides his hands under your little summer dress feeling your beautiful curves. The feel of your soft skin made a groan build in his throat. Slowly he pulls of your dress only parting for your lips for a few seconds before sealing them with his again. He feels your body up and down and you enjoy his every touch. Then you pull of his shirt revealing his well trained chest. You bite your lips of excitement making him grin. Then he sucks on your neck and you slide your fingers through his blue hair. He slides his hands behind you and takes of your bra and starts to massage your beasts. You moan of his touch and gently he starts to suck on one of your nipples while massaging the other. You lean closer to him and moan in his ear. Then he carries you over to the bed and again attacks you neck his lips. Now you suck on his neck and remove his pants and soon you're wearing nothing but your underwear. He stands over you with a wide grin.

- "Never thought I should say this but, I love you and I'm gonna prove it to you" he said and a big smirk comes over your lips.

- "Please do" you whispered in his ear and he removes your trousers. He then starts to lick and kiss your female hood making you moan louder in delight. You feel you're about to come and then he suddenly stops – starting to kiss up your belly to your neck while using his fingers to please you. Your breath becomes heavier and then you remove his boxers finding him really hard already. You then start to massage him making him moan of your touch.

- "I want you now Varunee" he gasped and kissed your lips.

- "Take me" you moan. Then he enters you gasp of the pain. He looks worried at you and you kiss him passionately to tell him to continue and so he does. It doesn't take long before the pain is replaced with pleasure, and he gets into a rhythm and you moan louder every time he trusts harder and faster into you. You moan louder than before when you feel him release inside of you and you curl your back as you come as well. He pulls out and rolls exhausted of you.

Lying there beside each other, you both breathing heavily and he turns to you with a smirk.

- "That was the best night of my life" you said and turned to him with a smile.

- "Mine too" he said and pulls and arm around you. You rest your head on his chest and soon you both fall asleep.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kai Hiwatari lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
